The Methuselah Stone Version 2
by xoemac
Summary: It is said to hold the power of the Gods and Lord Voldemort wants it, but standing in his way are the terrible trio, two immortals, a vampire, a novice slayer, a trainee watcher and a certain redheaded witch.
1. Chapter 1

THE METHUSELAH STONE

Lord Voldemort is dying and only the fabled Methuselah Stone can save him, but standing in his way are the terrible trio, two immortals, a vampire, a novice Slayer, a neophyte Watcher and a certain red-headed witch.

Mandatory Disclaimers: Characters and situations from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. Characters and situations from Highlander belong to Panzer/Davis and Rhyser Entertainment. Characters and situations from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belong to Mutant Enemy. Characters and situations from Forever Knight belong to James Parriot and Sony/Tri-Star. The characters of Aaron Grey, Theresa Ryan and Kyle Freeman belong to Kevin Matsumoto. Certain concepts and situations from the World of Darkness are the property of White Wolf Publishing. No infringement on anyone's rights is intended. Characters you've never heard of are my own creation and belong to me. This work is not to be reproduced for monetary gain. This story may be posted elsewhere just let me know where.

"_To have all the power you will ever need, is to have the world in the palm of your hand." – Tiberius Caesar_

THE METHUSELAH STONE (Version 2.0)

by Xoemac

PART ONE

Northern England, 1200 years ago.

The sky had turned dark, transforming day into night. The six travelers, three men and three women, had ridden most of the previous night and all of that morning hoping to arrive in time to stop him, but when the sky became black just after mid-day they knew they were too late.

Approaching a small clearing in the dense woods, they dismounted their horses and readied themselves for the unknown. Two of the men and one of the women pulled swords from their sheaths and started for the clearing silently. The last man and the other two women held only short pieces of carved wood in their hands as they followed close behind.

As they came near a bright light could be seen ahead. It grew more intense as they approached. As they entered a clearing they spotted a man in long green robes standing in the center of the trees. He held a glowing crystal ball high above his head as blue-green arcs energy crackled around him.

He seemed to be speaking to someone and did not give any sign that he knew he was being observed, but when one the men tried to approach him a wall of green light suddenly appeared in front of him and he fell onto his back.

The woman with red hair rushed toward where the man fell. "Antonius are you alright?" She asked, her hair falling over her face, as she looked him over.

"I'm fine Rebecca." He groaned. "Only thing injured is my pride."

The man with short black hair extended his arm. "That was very foolish. There's no telling what kind of traps he's laid."

Antonius grabbed his arm and steadied himself as he rose. "I'm hardly in a position to argue with you Methos."

The three of them stood near the tree line and stared at the man in the circle of light. "What do we do?" Antonius asked as he brushed the dirt from his tunic. "It's obvious we're not going to get near him."

"That's why we brought them along." Rebecca said looking over her shoulders at their other companions.

While they were talking, one of the others, a short attractive woman with curly honey-blonde hair and freckles held up her wand and muttered an incantation. Yellow energy leapt from her wand and streaked across the clearing. It hit the barrier and instantly rebounded back toward her. The woman was lifted in the air and thrown back to the tree line.

"Helga!" The other woman shouted. She rushed over to her friend and held her gently in her arms concern etched on her face. The smaller woman was very still. "Helga…" She whispered.

Helga stirred in the woman's arms. "Rowena…" She said weakly.

"I'm here Helga." Rowena Ravenclaw helped her dear friend sit up relief washing over her. She removed her dark blue cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders and Helga smiled at her.

"Remind never to do that again."

"Please don't frighten me like that." Rowena said before returning her smile. She brought her hand up to Helga's face. Helga put her own hand on Rowena's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It seems that magic isn't going to get us beyond Salazar's barrier."

"No it isn't. It's up to him now. If he can't get through to him I don't know what we can do."

They both stared at the figure still standing back with the horses. He was tall, with long red hair tied back into braided ponytail. He was dressed in a sort of light chain armor with a tunic emblazoned with a lion, over it all he wore billowing robe of deep red. He strode confidently over to the barrier.

_They mean to stop us. _A voice in the man's ear whispered. _They seek to deny you your righteous revenge._

"Come no further Godric Griffyndor." The man in the circle said as he pulled a long thin wand from his green tunic. Godric was holding his own wand but made no move to defend himself. "I cannot let you stop me."

"You don't know what you're doing Salazar."

"I've searched these many years for power such as this. The Stone of the Ancients will grant me the power to finally avenge her."

Godric spoke. "I know what you want to do my old friend and I'm asking, pleading with you, do not do this thing. Come back to us before you are lost for good."

"How can you of all people ask that of me? After what those filthy muggles had done to her."

"Because I loved her too!" He shouted. "Don't you think that tears my heart apart to know that she fought for them, bled for them, saved all of their lives from that evil only to have them turn on her out of fear? But no matter what mine or your feelings are you must ask yourself this… do you truly believe in your soul that Sara would want you to do this?" The light around them dimmed a bit. "Would your wife want you to demean the noble sacrifice she made to save us all?" He held out his hand. "Would my sister want to know that so much blood was spilt avenging her death, that so many innocent lives were lost? That everything she had lived and died for was in vain?"

"They don't matter." He answered. "Nothing matters except making them pay for what they've done to us… to her."

"And that's the true nature of the Stone." Rebecca said. "It's already beginning to corrupt you."

"I can control it." He told her.

"The Ancients couldn't. It was created to save them, but instead it was tainted by the darkness that dwelt within them and it destroyed them and now they are all but forgotten." Rebecca continued. "The Stone was never meant to be found. No matter how noble the intentions the Stone will always feed on our basest desires. Whatever good is done with it will always turn to evil. Look at what's happened to you since you began your quest. My Goddess, you are holding your wand, threatening the life of a man who is your friend."

He looked down at his hand. He was indeed pointing his wand at his wife's brother, but he didn't remember ever pulling it from his robes. He looked back up at Rebecca confusion on his face and the light storm around him seemed to dim a little more.

_Don't listen to them. They're trying to trick you. They want the stone for themselves._

Godric held his hand out. "You haven't fallen so far that you can't rise up again. Please my friend, my brother … please come back to us."

The silence that engulfed them after Godric's final plea seemed to last an eternity then suddenly the area around them went dark and the barrier vanished. Godric raised his wand and torch stands appeared. He walked to the man sitting on his knees in the center of the clearing and held out his hand. Salazar looked up and Godric saw him clearly for the first time. His hair and beard had turned almost completely white. "Let's go home old friend."

Salazar Slytherin grabbed Godric's forearm. He glanced into his old friend's eyes and saw that his attention was focused on something behind him. He turned and saw a dark shape standing just inside the trees. It was the shape of a woman but her face was hidden in darkness. He knew instantly who it was and he was hoping never to see her again.

"Begone from this place!" Godric shouted. The woman entered the clearing and the torches illuminated her face. He heard his female companions gasp when they saw her. "You cannot deceive us again. We know what you are. Whatever form you wear you are not my sister."

Sara Griffyndor stood in the clearing her gentle face now twisted and distorted with rage. She glared at Salazar who seemed to shrink from her gaze. It was only Godric's arm around his waist that prevented him from falling to his knees once again.

Rowena and Helga quickly joined Salazar and Godric. "Begone creature! Your influence on our friend has been broken." Rowena told the image of her friend.

"Your attempt to divide us has failed." Helga added.

The image of Sara Gryffindor stood silently. She glanced at Salazar who avoided her gaze. "Has it?" She finally said. Sara turned on her heel and walked back toward the forest. "You may have won this battle…" She said as she walked away. "…but I…" She stopped to face them one last time. "I will be back." She turned and walked back into the forest and disappearing into the darkness from which she came.

While the four wizards stood in the center of clearing their three companions were gathered around the horses.

"What do we do with this?" Antonius asked as he held up the discarded and momentarily forgotten crystal ball.

"I'll take care of it." Rebecca said as she took it from his hand and placed it into the leather bag around her shoulder. "Centuries ago my tribe were once the guardians of the stone I'll put it somewhere where no one will ever find it."

"Make sure you do." Methos told her. "Because Gods help us if it should ever fall into truly evil hands."

more to come...


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

Southern France, 1945.

The wind had picked up and brought a chill to the air along the riverbank. A half-dozen figures in black robes were huddled around looking anxiously for any signs that they were being observed. There was movement in the water and a figure broke through the surface. It swam the short distance to the bank and was helped out of the water by his comrades.

"Well?" The leader of the black robes asked. "Did you find it?" The man nodded his head and handed him something. It was old wooden box about twelve inches square covered with Celtic runes. He looked at briefly and raised his hand above his head.

From across the street a tall man in a billowing gray cloak strode out of the shadows. As he approached, the leader dropped to one knee, opened the box and presented to him the object within; a fist sized crystal ball.

"My Lord…" He began. "Your quest is over." He said still not making eye contact. "I give you the power of the Ancients, the Methuselah Stone."

He exhaled sharply. He could feel the power emanating from the stone. "She was right." He whispered. "It does exist."

But just as he reached out to touch the Stone a loud voice rang out. "NOW!" And a dozen figures appeared out of the darkness.

"Aurors!" One of the black robes shouted.

"Defend our lord!" Another cried out.

The black robes pulled their wands and began hurling curses at the Aurors. With skill and practice they managed to avoid the majority of them and hurl their own counter-curses and within a few moments they managed to close the distance between them.

"Remember…" A man in a long trenchcoat and armed with a pair of pearl handled .45s shouted. "We need them alive."

"That might be a bit of a problem Alex." A man with slightly graying dark hair and glasses said as he ducked to avoid another curse. "This lot isn't playing fair."

"Do your best Albus." Alex said before rushing two of the black robed wizards.

At such a close distance they were unable to curse him. Like most wand wielders Alex O'Connell had met over the years they practically harmless when robbed of their ability to use magic. He kicked one in the stomach, who fell to his knees and then punched the other in the jaw before bringing the butt of one of his guns down on the neck of the one he had just kicked.

While Alex was busy, Albus Dumbledore had his hands full with a couple wizards of his own. He finally managed to knock one unconscious and while he was busy dealing with the other, he was unaware of another's presence behind him.

He smiled cruelly at Albus before raising his wand to the man's back. "Advaaaa…aarggggh!"

Albus turned at the scream to see the men clutching his wand hand. Even in the blue of the moonlight he could see the blood pouring from around the throwing knife impaled in his hand. He looked back over his shoulder and saw a tall woman with short cropped black hair wearing a long coat not unlike Alex's.

He winked at her. "Thank you Amanda."

"You can thank me later." She said as she blew him a kiss. "We still have work to do."

The battle was nearing the end, those wizards who weren't already rendered unconscious had fled into the night. Alex and Amanda stood off to the side with several of their companions while Albus approached the leader who had stood motionless during the entire affair as if he was unaware that anything was happening.

"Grindelwald!" He shouted.

"Albus." He said finally acknowledging his presence. "I'm so pleased that you could be here to see my ascension."

"It's over."

"You're wrong Albus. It's only just begun." He held the now glowing crystal ball above his head. "With this I shall be all powerful." Energy started to crackle around him. "With this the Allies shall be swept aside and the Reich will triumph!"

"I will not allow it." Dumbledore said defiantly.

"_You_ will not allow?" Grindelwald reached out with his hand. "You will do nothing!" He shouted at Albus. Green lighting shot out from his fingers and engulfed Albus who screamed in pain. Amanda rushed toward him and caught him as he fell. Grindelwald regarded her for a moment and then smiled. "I wonder how much pain an Immortal can stand before she goes insane? Let's find out shall we?" He asked before electrocuting Amanda.

The Aurors who had accompanied Dumbledore were shocked by what was transpiring. At Alex's urging they quickly regained their composure and did as Alex instructed them to do. They held out their wands and shouted together.

Grindelwald felt as though a truck had hit him as he fell to the ground. A still weak and groggy Dumbledore rose and half stumbled over to his nemesis and saw the stone still tightly grasped in Grindelwald's left hand. But while he was attempting to pry it loose another hand suddenly grabbed Dumbledore's throat.

"If I accomplish only thing here tonight." Grindelwald sneered. "It shall be the ridding myself of you."

Unable to summon his wad from where it lay next to the unconscious Amanda, Dumbledore started to gasp and fight for breath. From across the way Alex could see what was happening and quickly went into action. He took one of his guns and aimed it at Grindelwald.

"For my parents you bastard." He whispered as he pulled the trigger. Seconds later a green explosion of green energy knocked everyone to the ground.

After several minutes Dumbledore and Grindelwald were the first to regain consciousness. On the ground between them was the Methuselah Stone, or what was left of it. The force of the explosion had shattered it. All that was left now was an incomplete ball and ten crescent shaped fragments that made up about a third of the stone.

Grindelwald screamed in rage at the sight. He looked over and saw Alex regaining consciousness. He walked slowly over the helpless man and pulled his wand. "First you, then Dumbledore." Alex opened his eyes just in time to see Grindelwald pointing his wand at him. "Time to join your parents." Alex closed his eyes again knowing what was to come next.

"Adva Kedvara!"

Something was wrong. He was still alive. Grindelwald had spoken the killing curse but he was still alive. Alex opened his eyes and saw Grindelwald still standing above him only he was wearing a confused look on his face and was swaying slightly. A few seconds later he fell to the ground next to him. Dead.

Alex looked over and saw Albus Dumbledore on one knee and pointing his wand at the place where Grindelwald once stood.

* * *

A short while later Albus, Amanda and Alex were gathered in the sitting room of Amanda's flat in London. Alex sat on the floor in front of the sofa where Amanda lay resting trying to shake off the nausea that traveling by portkey always gave her.

Dumbledore was seated at a small desk holding the Methuselah Stone in his hand and staring intently at it. Even though it was broken it was still very beautiful and was still radiating a great deal of power. He stared into it for a few more moments then finally put it down. He rubbed his eyes and spoke very softly.

"We got very lucky tonight. If it weren't for the warning from Doctor Jones we never would've known what Grindelwald was up to."

"And if it weren't for a well placed shot that thing would be in the hands of the Third Reich." Amanda added. She leaned into Alex and whispered in his ear. "Rick and Evie would've been so proud of you tonight kid."

Alex smiled at the thought and for the first time since their deaths at the hands of Grindelwald he didn't feel the stab of pain that came with their memory. "So now comes the hard question. What the hell do we do with this thing?"

Albus answered. "I was thinking that I might have someplace in mind where it would be safe. Someplace few people even know exists."

"As for these…" Amanda said shaking the small leather bag containing the ten fragments of the stone. "I'll take care of them."

"Shouldn't Albus take those with him as well?" Alex asked.

"No Amanda's reasoning is quite correct." Dumbledore answered. "The Methuselah Stone is still a powerful artifact, but so long as it is incomplete its true and full power will remain unrealized."

"And I'll get some help from a mutual friend to make sure these are scattered." She said before taking Dumbledore's hand. "You just make sure that thing is put into the deepest, darkest corner the Department of Mysteries has."

more to come...


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, several weeks ago.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his much-cluttered desk giving no indication that he was paying attention to a single word being uttered by the strangely attired woman seated in front of him. She was young, in her early to mid-twenties, with dark pink hair highlighted with streaks of blue. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks and she was giving the Headmaster his weekly briefing on Death Eater activity.

As she continued her report, she shifted in her chair slightly and her deep purple robe slipped open revealing a fishnet stocking covered leg. The elderly man momentarily arched an eyebrow then returned to the book in front of him. After several more minutes she finally completed her report.

"Was there anything else Auror Tonks?" He asked.

"Details are sketchy at the moment." She answered flipping through her notes. "But there was an incident in Paris two nights ago."

"Paris?" He asked interested. "What sort of incident?"

"Two men were killed in Salute Memoria Garden, that's a cemetery 10 kilometers outside the city. One of our people in the Paris police confirmed that they died from an Adva Kedvara curse. From what we can gather so far they apparently stumbled on some grave robbers and well…" She trailed off knowing full what the result was. "It doesn't sound like your typical Death Eater MO but we're looking into it."

"Does the report mention the name of person whose grave was being desecrated?" He asked stroking his beard afraid that he already knew the answer.

Tonks looked closely at her notes. "The name on the grave was Rebecca Horne." Dumbledore gave no indication that he recognized the name. "Was there anything else Professor?"

"No. Thank you Nymphadora." She smiled sweetly at the old man. He was one of the few people she allowed to use her given name. "Do keep me apprised of the investigation."

After Tonks had left Dumbledore sat in his office alone deep in thought. Why would they disturb Rebecca's rest? Of course he knew why, but it still didn't make any sense without the rest of it her piece is useless unless, unless… No it wasn't possible, he couldn't have found it. Although there was a great deal of confusion during the battle… with the death of Sirius… the destruction of the prophecy… I shall have to be certain he finally decided.

He picked up a small bell and rang it. A few moments later his office door swung open and in walked a small creature about three feet high with pointed ears and wearing a much too large Griffyndor House Quiditch shirt.

"Professor Dumbledore rang for Dobby?" It asked.

He peered over the edge of desk to address the House Elf. "Yes Dobby. Please go and fetch Professor McGonagall and tell her I need to speak with her on a matter of the utmost urgency."

"Yes Professor." Dobby said as he rushed from the room. "Dobby do."

About ten minutes later a somewhat flustered Professor Minerva McGonagall arrived. "You wished to speak with me Headmaster?"

"Yes Minerva." He answered as he tidied up his desk. "I have to go to the Ministry on some rather important business and I suspect that I shall be gone most of the day."

"But Professor those people from the Watchers Council are due today."

Dumbledore sighed he had completely forgotten about them. The old Watchers Council had severed formal ties with Hogwart's and most the Wizarding world almost a hundred years earlier, but now that a new regime has taken control following the near total destruction of the previous Council they were anxious to renew old ties once again and that was something that Albus had long lobbied for.

"I'm afraid you'll have to deal with them what I have to due is much too important and cannot be put off."

"Albus…"

"Minerva I have every faith in your abilities to speak on behalf of this institution. All that I require you to do is merely escort Mr. Giles and Miss Rosenberg around the castle and then listen to their organization's proposal. I shall make the final decision."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

He looked up at her and Professor McGonagall thought she saw a flash of fear in the old man's eyes. "You can pray Minerva because if what I think has happened has then we could all be in more danger than any of us had ever realized."

* * *

The Ministry of Magic, a short while later.

"I still don't understand why you had to drag me all the way down here so early in the morning."

To say that Cornelius Fudge, the esteemed Minister of Magic was annoyed would be an understatement. Not more than thirty minutes ago he was having a very nice breakfast when his office doors suddenly flew open and Professor Dumbledore walked in and all but ordered him to accompany him down to the Department of Mysteries.

"Albus what is going on?" He asked for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Something I have feared for nearly sixty years."

Dumbledore and Minister Fudge entered the Department of Mysteries and found Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin were already waiting for them. They shook the professor's hand and nodded respectfully at the Minister.

"The Curator is looking for the item now." Lupin said. The four men stood in uncomfortable silence for several minutes. "Have you heard from Harry?"

"I received a letter last week."

"I got one as well. How did he seem to you?"

"He spoke of his excitement and eagerness to return for his sixth year but I could tell things are not well. Harry is still taking Sirius' death very hard. He feels as if he's lost the only true connection to his parents."

The Curator returned and Moody and Fudge went over to speak with him.

"Perhaps Professor…" Remus began. "I know we've had this conversation before, but given the circumstances perhaps now might be the time to tell Harry about…"

"No." Dumbledore stopped him before he could say any more. "I know full well your reasons and I do not dismiss them lightly or off hand, but now is not the time. Until the threat Voldemort poses has been dealt with permanently my original decision must stand."

Remus sighed knowing that Dumbledore was right. As long as Voldemort was out there sharing this news with Harry would only give the evil wizard one more weapon to use against the boy, a weapon that could very well destroy him.

"He's going to hate us when he finds out." Remus finally said.

"He may well indeed. My hope… my hope is that Harry will keep his anger in check long enough to permit me to explain my reasons and hopefully understand why I did what I felt I needed to do."

"Would you understand?" Lupin asked him.

Dumbledore didn't answer him. Moody rejoined them and handed the Professor and plain wooded box and for a moment it seemed that all his fears were unfounded but as soon as he opened it his heart fell.

"He's got hasn't he?" Moody asked seeing the expression on Professor Dumbledore's face.

"Got what?" Fudge asked thoroughly confused.

"Yes my friend. He's found it." Dumbledore answered solemnly as he showed Moody and Lupin the empty box.

"Who? Who has found what?" Fudge asked again.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore said and the Minister visibly flinched much to Moody's disgust. "And I fear that our time to stop him may be running out."

more to come


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

Museum of Natural History, Los Angeles, late evening, present day.

"…_and in legal news… plans are still a go for the gala opening next week of the glittering new tower offices of Los Angeles' most powerful law firm, Wolfram and Hart. It's been almost two years since an unexplained structural failure caused the collapse of the previous building and firm spokesperson Miss Jones says the Senior Partners were delighted with the new building and are anxious to get back to business as usual. While no employees were injured in the accident, several members of the senior staff, including the L.A. CEO, were reported missing and are presumed to have been killed in the accident. Authorities believe they were caught in the final collapse while making sure the building was evacuated. Miss Jones calls their sacrifice a true loss to Wolf…"_

She turned off the radio as the red convertible pulled up to the museum. The driver shook her head at the circus forming on the front steps. What was it about this city she wondered to herself? As was the norm news of an unusual homicide brought the usual crowd of morbid gawkers out in droves. Thankfully the news crews weren't here yet so maybe the uniforms would have time to disperse the crowd before it got out of hand.

As she got out of her car a TV news van pulled up beside her. "Or maybe not." She said to herself. Pushing her way through the crowd she finally reached the front door only to be stopped by a patrolman. She pulled out her badge. "Lochley, S.I."

After letting her pass, Kate Lochley stood near the door and did a quick survey of the area. Officers were milling about; the CSI team was wrapping up their initial walk trough of the crime scene and the police photographer was busily snapping pictures of everything. She stopped him, as he was about to leave and asked for copies of his pictures.

Two detectives at the other end of the room noticed her as she walked toward them. "Well if it isn't LA's own Detective Mulder." One of them said. "What's the matter Lochley run out of boogiemen to chase and finally decided to see what real cops do for a living?"

"Yeah. If you see any around let me know."

One of the detectives was about to say something but didn't get the chance. "Don't you gentlemen have reports that need filling out?" A voice from behind her said. "If not I'm sure crowd control wouldn't mind some extra help out front."

The two embarrassed detectives quickly left. "I'm sorry about that Kate." The older man said as he put a hand on her shoulder, light from the ceiling reflected off the 'L' signet ring on his left hand.

"Don't worry about Cap. That kind of talk really doesn't bother me anymore." She lied. "What's up?"

He escorted her back toward a row of display cases holding weapons of various types. "About two hours ago the alarm system on one of the display cases went off. A patrol unit responded and found this." He gestured toward the covered body on the floor. "Security guard dead and one of the exhibits missing."

"Which one?" She asked.

"Some kind of ceremonial dagger." He handed her a program on the exhibit. "That one." He pointed to a knife made from what appeared to be polished stone or bone. It was about twelve inches long overall with finely carved runes and symbols over its entire surface.

"Time from when the alarm was raised and the first unit arrived on the scene?" She asked still reading about the stolen artifact. What was so special about this knife? From appearances there were far more valuable pieces in the exhibit case so why take only this one?

"Four minutes." The Captain answered. "There was a patrol car right down the street, but two other security guards and a museum employee were in this room less than minute after the alarm sounded."

Kate looked up from the program. "Who was the first to find the body?"

"The museum's director of antiquities, Doctor Alyce Hunter, she's in charge of the exhibition."

"And she didn't see anyone exiting the room?"

"Nope and according to the guards there's only one way in or out of this room."

"How did the perp escape?"

"We're still trying to figure that one out." He then knelt down by the body. "There's something else." He uncovered the victim's head and turned it slightly to the left exposing two small puncture wounds on the neck. "Something you might be interested in."

"Captain…?"

He rose not giving her a chance to say anymore. "Doctor Hunter is waiting for you in her office. Get her statement and keep me informed on what you find." Kate didn't notice Captain O'Connell leaving as her attention was focused on the two small holes in the murdered man's neck.

* * *

He sat alone in his dingy hotel room silently cursing himself. His employer was going to be pissed. It was supposed to be a simple job. Slip in; slip out no one the wiser, but that damn guard had to pick tonight to show up for his rounds ten minutes early. There was gonna be hell to pay and he was lucky he'd be half way to Mexico before word reached the wrong people. 

"It's me." He said into his cell phone.

"_Did you get it?"_ A feminine voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah I got it. Meet me at Dooley's on the strip in two hours and bring the money."

"_I'm afraid that won't be possible tonight."_

"What do you mean? I got your bloody knife now I want my money."

"_And you'll get it Spark, just not tonight."_

Something was wrong he could feel it, but he'd dealt with others of her clan before and pushing them would be a mistake. "Fine. When?"

"_Midnight tomorrow near the observatory. And don't forget to bring the knife."_

"You just don't forget the money."

He tossed his cell phone on the bed and picked up the knife and studied it for a moment. As he held it in his hands he felt an involuntary chill run up his spine. He didn't know what it was but he could feel its power and he didn't care what that bitch wanted with it all he did know was he wanted to get rid of this thing as quickly as possible.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city Spark's employer was making a call of her own. 

"I just wanted to inform you that item you requested will soon be in my possession." From where she was seated, she could see the eleven o'clock news starting. "Could you hold on for a moment?" She picked up the remote and raised the volume.

"_Police are investigating an apparent robbery at the Museum of Natural History earlier this evening, there is no word on what was taken but sources within the Police Department have confirmed that a security guard was killed during the robbery. We now go to Tricia Yates who's live on scene…"_ She hit mute again and the television fell silent.

"I'm afraid there's been a problem… No it's nothing you need to be concerned about. No one knows of our connection and I shall make certain that no one discovers my connection to tonight's unfortunate incident."

* * *

Somewhere in England. 

"My Lord?" His small voice echoed through the stone anti-chamber as he slowly approached the hunched over figure seated in an elegant high back chair at the far end. He stopped and touched his master's boot clad foot. "My Lord?"

"Speak." Came a raspy voice from the darkness.

"He has arrived my Lord."

"Then show him in you fool." The shape kicked the creature in the head.

The small elf scurried away and returned a few moments later followed by a tall man with long white hair and a flowing back cloak. He stopped before the chair and gave a melodramatic bow. "My Lord Voldemort."

"Spare me your fawning Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy rose. "I have some good news for your Master. I have uncovered the location of two more fragments of the Methuselah Stone."

Voldemort stirred in his chair. "Only two? What of the others?"

"My Seer is divining their locations even as we speak. I promise you we shall have their locations soon Master."

"Soon? How long is soon?" The chamber rumbled as Voldemort's anger grew. "I didn't free you from Azkaban for an empty promise of soon. I need those fragments Malfoy without them the Stone is useless and without the Stone I will certainly die!"

Voldemort rose and stepped down to face Malfoy who was still shocked at his dark master's appearance. His hair was stringy and dull gray in color, his face was drawn and tight with deep-set wrinkles under his eyes. It had started shortly after his duel with Dumbledore in the Department of Mysteries. Upon returning to his lair his body became wracked with pain and it was only when it finally subsided some two hours later that he discovered what was happening.

Voldemort had indeed grown powerful over the last few years. He had amassed so much knowledge of the ancient powers and magiks that it was literally destroying his body, causing it to age at an accelerated rate. The more power he used the faster he would age and the sooner he would truly die. Not even the Sorcerer's Stone and its precious Elixir of Life would be of any help to him now. It would keep him alive, but in the state he's in now and that is not acceptable to him. He didn't scratch and claw his way out of the abyss to live an eternity as withered old man.

There is only one hope for him. If he can find its missing pieces it will do what the Elixir of Life cannot do, restore his youth and vitality and make his body immune to the effects of his own power. It will in fact grant him the greatest gift of them all; true immortality.

"Do not agitate yourself Master. We shall find them. We will make the Methuselah Stone whole."

"You said you had found two where are they?"

"My seer tracked the first piece to London. I've put my most trusted operatives in charge of retrieving it we shall have possession within twenty-four hours."

"And the other?"

"It has been placed in Toronto."

"Toronto?"

"Yes Master. It seems that my earlier suspicions have been proven correct. One of the fragments is in the possession of Aaron Grey."

Malfoy noticed his master's eyes narrow and his lips turn into a sneer at the mention of the name. "Grey."

more to come…


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

Los Angeles, around 4am.

The door to her apartment swung slowly open and Kate Lochley stood resting her head against the doorframe for a couple of minutes before entering her small one bedroom abode. Dropping her jacket over a worn overstuffed chair as she walked, Kate tried to process the night's events in her head. Something wasn't right, she knew that at least, and she just didn't mean the robbery at the museum either. She was thinking about Doctor Alyce Hunter and her mind drifted back to several hours earlier.

"Doctor Hunter?" Kate knocked a couple times on the door. She heard a muffled voice say come in. "Doctor I'm sorry to…" She stopped when she saw that Dr. Hunter was on the phone. Alyce Hunter was about her age, Kate had guessed, and roughly the same size. She had short-cropped brownish-black hair and the most amazingly green eyes she'd ever seen.

Alyce Hunter nodded to her. "I'm not entirely certain I'll have to check on that… That's my thought as well, but we can get into that more when I see you… Yes that's right… Goodnight." Alyce smiled brightly at Kate. "Sorry about that. That was one of our patrons who was understandably disturbed by tonight's events." She extended her hand. "Alyce Hunter."

"Detective Lochley, Special Investigations." Kate said as she took the woman's hand.

Alyce smiled again. "Captain O'Connell said that you'd want to speak to me."

"Sorry to keep you here so late Dr. Hunter but I need get your version of what happened earlier tonight while it's still fresh in your mind."

Alyce moved several large books from a chair in front of her desk and motioned for her to sit. "Don't apologize Detective Lochley. I'm usually not out of here until around five or six anyway and please call me Alyce."

"Kate." She took out her notepad. "So why were you here so late this evening?"

"I'm the head of the acquisitions department. I've been cataloging a collection of pre-Colombian pottery that had recently come into our possession."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Like I said I was working when I heard the alarm go off and I ran to see what had happened. For a moment I thought that one of the exhibits had perhaps fallen, but when I got to the display room I saw poor George lying on the floor and one of the exhibit cases smashed."

"You didn't see anyone exiting the room?"

"No."

"What can you tell me about the item that was taken?"

"To be honest not much. It's called the 'Blade of Rhamon' and was made during the Middle Ages but beyond that information about it seems to be sorely lacking."

"Any reason why someone would kill to steal it?"

"None. As I'm sure you observed there were far more valuable pieces in the collection that one would suppose a thief would have taken first. I can't honestly say why someone would want it." She paused a moment before continuing. "Unless of course they heard the stories about it."

"Stories?" Kate asked.

"It seems according to legend the Blade of Rhamon is supposed to possess supernatural power." Alyce laughed slightly. "If you believe that sort of thing."

Kate smiled with her. "Well I won't keep you any longer." She said as she rose. "If you could come down to tomorrow we'll take your formal statement then."

"Of course." Alyce said as she rose with Kate. "Will around 8 pm present a problem? As I said I don't usually get out of here until sunrise and during the day I'm dead to the world."

"That'll be fine. I'm something of a night person myself." Kate reached over to shake Alyce's hand again. "Goodnight Dr. Hunter."

"Goodnight Detective."

As Kate was walking out she suddenly turned around. "Doctor Hunter where did you say you were when the alarm went off?"

Alyce looked up from her desk. "I was here in my office working. Why?"

Kate just smiled at her. "Goodnight Doctor."

Supernatural power Kate thought to herself. That could be enough of a reason for a vampire to want it. But what kind of power? A couple of hours net surfing back at the station had given her a headache and little else. She looked over at the clock on the table next to her and reached for the phone.

London.

"I think you'll agree that last week's unfortunate incident proves that we must have some sort of coordination between us. More tea?"

Rupert Giles was sitting at the head of a very large conference table in the newly constructed headquarters of the International Council of Slayers and Watchers. He pressed a button on the table and instructed his assistant to bring in another pot of tea. His guest seated on his right was an old friend.

Sir James Houston was a couple of years older than Giles with salt and pepper hair. Sir James was the head of the Luna Foundation, an international organization remarkably similar to the Council in a great many ways. The Legacy as it was called was almost as old as the Council itself, possibly older, and dedicated to protecting the human race from the threats posed by supernatural evil.

The Legacy and the Council, along with a third group, were once allied together, but while the old Council primarily relied on the Slayer to battle evil, the Legacy and it's people were on the front lines themselves. This caused some enmity between them and many in the Legacy disagreed with the way the Council handled its Slayers. They were appalled at the rate in which the lives of many of those young girls were sacrificed, many in their first year and voiced those concerns. It all came to head over a hundred years ago with the needless death of a Slayer named Amelia Wainwright and that created a schism that broke whatever alliances existed between the groups and created a divide that remained until the old Council's destruction. Now Sir James was sitting with Rupert Giles, his old friend from his days at Oxford trying to rebuild the trust that was lost a century ago.

Giles' assistant returned with a fresh pot of tea and Giles poured James a cup. "How is Mr. Darling by the way?"

James almost laughed. "He's got a broken arm and a rather nice black eye, but I think his pride took the worst of it."

"Yes well, I've spoken to Kennedy about keeping her temper under control." On more than one occasion he muttered under his breath. "With the all of the new Slayers out there and their Watchers taking a more active role in the fight situations like this are going to occur again. We cannot keep stumbling over each other like this."

"I agree Rupert." Sir James said sipping his tea. "This time it was a broken arm and a black eye. The next time…" Even though he didn't finish the thought Giles understood what he meant and nodded in agreement. "At the very least we need to have some sort of liaison. Someone from each group assigned to the other who can facilitate any request for help or aid."

"And more importantly to give us suitable warning when our lines inquiry intersect." Giles added. He was about to continue when the intercom buzzed. "I thought I said I didn't want to be interrupted Bonnie."

"I'm sorry Mr. Giles but you have a call from Los Angeles, California. Kate Lochley is asking to speak to you."

Giles looked at his watch. It must be almost morning in California. He looked over at Sir James. "I'm terribly sorry, do you mind?"

"Not at all." Sir James continued to sip his tea.

"Put her on please Bonnie." It took several seconds to patch Kate through. "Kate good morning… I'm fine and everyone is well… No Kate its no bother…" Sir James saw the expression on Giles' change. "What was that again?" He grabbed his pen. "Could you spell it for me? R-H-A-… the Blade of Rhamond... No I can't say that I've ever heard of it… Yes I agree I think it does warrant some looking into... I'll have Dawn and the research department get on it right away… Dawn should have something in a day or so… There's no need to apologize Kate if you need our assistance all you have to do is ask… No I'm afraid there's been no word… Goodbye." Giles hung up the phone. "Sorry."

"What was that about if you don't mind my asking?"

"That was Kate Lochley, a police detective from Los Angeles she's helped us out on several occasions. There was an incident at the Natural History Museum last night. A guard was killed and one of the exhibits stolen apparently by a vampire."

"What exhibit?"

"Something called the 'Blade of Rhamond'."

"I don't believe I've heard of it."

"Nor have I, but it must have some kind of significance if a vampire wanted to steal it."

Giles was in thought when Sir James rose from his chair. "I hate to leave things up the air." He said looking at his watch. "But I'm afraid I have a meeting at the Ministry of Magic."

Giles nodded and he could tell Sir James was not all that enthused about the meeting and Giles couldn't blame him. The pompousness and superiority that most in the Wizarding World exhibited and the fact the pervasive prejudice they seemed to have against all non-magical peoples made dealings with them difficult. That was one of the many reasons the Old Council broke off official contact with them.

"You have my sympathy."

Sir James laughed. "How did your visit to Hogwart's go?"

Giles should've been surprised that he knew about his and Willow's trip to Hogwart's, but with the resources at Sir James' disposal he probably knew about it the moment they arrived.

"It went rather well I think. We weren't able to meet with Headmaster Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmistress gave us a tour and listened to our proposal. Although to be honest I don't think we'll be getting many seventh years applying to the Council if past experiences mean anything."

"Why did you go then?"

"It was Willow's idea."

Sir James merely nodded. He had met Willow Rosenberg on several occasions and understood that no further explanation was needed. "You might be surprised Rupert. The Legacy has had a few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws over the years."

They had walked together to the reception area and stopped at the receptionist's desk.

"Thank you for coming James. And as for that liaison idea I might have someone who'd be perfect for it."

"I have someone in mind as well." Sir James said smiling. "We can sort out the details at our next meeting. I'll instruct some of my people do some research on that Blade of Rhamond thing as well and send you whatever they find."

"That's very kind of you James."

"You said you wanted to start coordinating our efforts, no time like the present to start."

Sir James and Giles shook hands and the same Slayer who had escorted him in escorted Sir James out. Giles looked over at his assistant. "Bonnie I need you to find Dawn Summers."

The Leaky Cauldron, around the same time.

The door to the pub creaked open and in walked two young women.

"I can't believe you're letting get away with dissing you like this." Dawn Summers said just loud enough for everyone in the pub to look in their direction.

She was wearing very tight hip hugger jeans and a matching jacket over a tank top with the word _'Nibblet'_ emblazoned on the chest that showed enough midriff to highlight the small silver cross dangling from her new navel ring. Buffy is so going to kill Cassidy when she finds out Willow thought to herself.

"Stare much?" She said noticing the looks she was getting. Everyone went back to what they were doing but still kept a watch on the newcomers out of the corners of their eyes.

Dawn continued. "So you guys aren't dating anymore she still could suck it up and been civil. I mean it's bad enough that she dumps you, but treat you like you don't exist."

Willow snapped at her. "Dawnie!"

Dawn hadn't meant to make her angry and was about to apologize when Willow's cellphone interrupted. The others in the Cauldron looked strangely at them as the theme to the Brady Bunch erupted from Willow's purse. Willow shot Dawn a glare that quickly averted her eyes to the floor.

"Hi Bonnie… Dawn is here with me… Tell Giles will be back in a few hours…."

While Willow was talking the man behind the bar noticed the looks Willow and Dawn were getting. A couple of people in the back, a man and a woman, were already starting to rise from their table and he thought that it might be best if he interceded before something happened.

He had moved from behind the bar and made it over towards them. Willow had just put her phone away when he reached them. "Miss Willow! How nice to see you again!" He said rather loudly while looking at her purse. "I thought those kind of muggle things weren't supposed to work in here."

"Hello Tom." Willow said smiling warmly at him while taking his hand. "And normally they don't. One of my enchantments I hate being out of touch."

Tom glanced around the pub and most seemed to go back to what they were doing although the two in the back were still watching them. "Can I get you ladies a couple of butterbeers?"

"No thank you we're just here to pick up a few things from Diagon Alley."

"Well if you change your mind I'll have a couple on the house waiting for you when you get done." Tom said as he walked back to the bar.

Willow and Dawn walked through the pub and out into the alleyway behind it. Dawn looked around confused. "We're going shopping in an alley."

"Just wait." Willow said.

Dawn had never been to Diagon Alley and the look on her face was something Willow had been dying to see. Willow raised her and muttered and incantation. Dawn gasped when the bricks in the wall started turning and moving, rearranging themselves into an archway. Behind the wall was a city street, but not an ordinary street. There were no cars, but it was full of people. A lot of men in billowing robes, women in pointed hats and lots of young people around her age or younger.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Dawn."

"Cool."

Willow was about to pass under the archway when Dawn put a hand on her arm. "Willow I'm sorry about back there I didn't mean to make you angry. I just don't get why you're letting Kennedy treat you like this."

Willow sighed. "Sweetie there's a lot more to it than just us breaking up. Things hadn't been right since we got back from Rio and they just came to a head and this is Kennedy's way of dealing with it. I understand it." Willow brushed a strand of Dawn's long hair behind her ear. "So I don't need you to go around defending my honor okay?"

Dawn nodded. "Okay." As they made their way into Diagon Alley, Dawn made a confession. "You know I never really that she was right for you. She just seemed way too bossy. And don't even get me started on her clothes. I mean does the woman even own a dress?" Willow groaned and walked several steps ahead of her. "What?"

Unknown to either Willow or Dawn the man and the woman who were watching them in the Cauldron had followed them outside. As Willow and Dawn started down the street the man spoke to his companion.

"Follow them."

More to come…


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX

Diagon Alley.

Willow and Dawn were walking along the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. "Well I think we got about everything." Willow said marking off items on her checklist. "We just need to stop off at Daedelus' shop in Knockturn Alley and pick up Faith's present."

"Any idea what Faith bought her?" Dawn asked and Willow shook her head no. As they walked toward Knockturn Alley, Dawn caught another glimpse of a hooded figure behind them. "You do know were being followed right?"

Willow stopped in front of a shop and made like she was window-shopping. "Uh-huh. Every since we left the Leaky Cauldron."

Dawn stood next to Willow. "How do you want to handle it?"

"I have an idea." Willow smiled at Dawn in the window. "As soon as we reach Knockturn Alley." Dawn nodded in understanding.

They started walking again and the hood figure started following, but after several seconds Willow and Dawn broke into a run and dashed toward Knockturn Alley. The figure tried to keep up but they made it to the Alley first and disappeared into the shadows that envelope the place. The figure walked slowly hoping to sneak up on his prey or at least get an indication as where they were hiding. The figure walked several more paces before he stepped on the hem of his own robe and fell face first to ground. The air seemed to shimmer and the darkness melted away revealing Willow and Dawn who were barely containing their amusement. For most of the day this menacing person has shadowed their movements and now here he is at their mercy because of his own clumsiness.

"Bloody hell!" They heard the man curse in a decidedly feminine voice.

Dawn walked over to her pulled back the hood that still covered her head and was shocked at what she saw. Sitting on the ground looking more embarrassed than menacing was a very attractive woman with a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes and head of bright pink hair.

Willow stared down at her a flush creeping into her cheeks. "…ummm hi."

* * *

The Ministry of Magic.

Sir James Houston sat in the Ministry's reception area glancing at his watch again. He had arrived ten minutes early for his meeting with the new Minister of Magic, but they had kept him waiting for nearly three quarters of an hour while several wizards who had arrived after him were quickly ushered in to see the Minister. He knew what they were doing. He was only a muggle so anything he had to discuss with the Minister was of little or no importance, at least not of more importance than wizarding business.

He got up and went to the reception-witch's desk. "Have you informed Minister Scrimgeour of my arrival?"

The reception-witch looked up annoyed. "Please have a seat sir the Minister is an extremely busy person and will see you in do course."

Houston glared at the elderly woman. "The Minister will see me now."

"Is there a problem here?"

Sir James turned and was face to face with a rather large heavy-set woman with a stern round face.

"This _gentleman_ is demanding to see the Minister." The reception-witch told her.

"Is he now?" The woman smiled haughtily at him. "And did you tell him that Minister Scrimgeour is a very important person and cannot see everyone who walks in off the street."

"What is your name?" Houston asked the large woman.

"Dolores Umbridge." She answered as if he should be impressed.

"Miss Umbridge you will tell Minister Scrimgeour that Sir James Houston is here for an appointment we were to have exactly," He looked at his watch and Umbridge was amazed to see that is was still working. Muggle devices weren't supposed to function here. "Thirty-four minutes ago. And if I leave this building without having that appointment the consequences for those who prevented me from seeing him will be most unfortunate."

Umbridge wasn't about to let some muggle intimidate her. "Mister Houston, Minister Scrimgeour has vitally important wizarding business to conduct and cannot concern himself with what I'm sure are purely muggle concerns."

Out of the corner of his eye Houston saw that two robed men had arrived. They were quite clearly Aurors and probably summoned by the reception-witch. Umbridge noticed them and was hoping that their presence would make this troublesome muggle think twice about going around demanding things. The nerve of these people she thought.

If Dolores Umbridge thought two Aurors would intimidate Sir James Houston she was sorely mistaken. Compared to some of creatures he's faced while with the Legacy these Aurors, and indeed most wizards in general, were nothing more than an annoyance. Umbridge was so confident that she had the situation completely under her control that she didn't even move when this muggle walked right past her and into the Minister of Magic's office.

"SIR!"

* * *

Inside the office the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, an elderly gentleman with gray-streaked tawny colored hair that looked very much like a lion's man, sat behind his desk with his hands clasped in front of him peering over his wire-rimmed spectacles at the apparently anguished couple in front of him. Standing off to his right was his new Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebot who was also listening intently.

"We want to know what you're doing to find our daughter." The woman said through tears.

"Minister Fudge promised us that he would use his every resource, everything within his power to find her." The man said comforting his wife. "Now I want to know what's being done."

"I understand your distress Mr. Parkinson, but I don't know what this office can do to find a runaway girl."

"My daughter did not runaway!" Mr. Parkinson practically shouted. "She was taken."

Mrs. Parkinson sobbed even more uncontrollably. "Pansy would never run away from home. She would never do something that cruel to us."

Scrimgeour turned to Shacklebot. "Auror Shacklebot was given the assignment to look into your daughter's disappearance. I've asked him here to give us a report on what he's discovered."

Kingsley Shacklebot stepped forward. "From the information I've gathered so far it's become quite clear Mr. Parkinson that your daughter has run away."

"No. No. No." Mrs. Parkinson repeated over and over.

Shacklebot continued. "During the interviews with many of her friends at Hogwart's they all stated that for several weeks before Christmas break Pansy was distracted, withdrawn. She'd stopped hanging out with her friends and spent most of the time alone in her room. Did you notice any of this behavior when she came back?"

Mrs. Parkinson looked up. "She was quiet. She did spend a lot of time in her room. But if there was something wrong why wouldn't she talk to us. We're her parents."

"That I can't answer Mrs. Parkinson."

Just then the door to the office burst open. They could all see Dolores Umbridge waddling behind a man dressed in a muggle suit.

"SIR!" She shouted. "You cannot go in there."

Shacklebot pulled out his wand and took an immediate defensive posture, while Minister Scrimgeour rose from his chair surprised. "James?"

"Good afternoon Rufus. I do hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all James." Rufus came around his desk and shook the man's hand. "I wasn't aware that you'd arrived."

"Clearly." Sir James looked over toward the door at Umbridge and the reception-witch who was trying to be invisible behind her desk. "You might want to speak to your staff about that."

Minister Scrimgeour glared at Umbridge. "I understand. I'll make certain it never happens again." He turned to the Parkinsons. "Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson if you will excuse me." He said motioning them to the door.

"Yes of course Minister." Mr. Parkinson said helping his wife up. "Thank you for making time in your schedule to see us."

"Auror Shacklebot will remain on your daughter's case and we will do everything we can to bring her home."

"Thank you Minister." Mrs. Parkinson said almost weeping again.

The Parkinson's left followed by Shacklebot. Minister Scrimgeour grabbed the double doors; still standing in the doorway was Dolores Umbridge. "After this meeting I want a few words with you." Then he closed the doors in her face.

"Congratulations on your appointment as Minister." Sir James told him.

"Thank you. Please sit." The Minister made himself comfortable in his chair. "Now what was important that we had to meet now and not at our usual monthly briefing at Whitehall?"

Sir James' smiled faded. "Voldemort."

* * *

Outside the office the Parkinsons had said goodbye to Shacklebot, who had promised to inform them immediately with news of their daughter. They walked to the fireplace across from the reception-witch's and threw in some floo powder. Within seconds they were back in their own home.

"Do you really think they'll find her?" Mr. Parkinson asked his wife as he took off her robe.

"They had better." The mask of motherly concern she wore back at the Minister's office disappeared and was replaced with a look of cold determination. "Because I'll be damned if my planning is ruined by that little bitch."

* * *

London.

A tall attractive woman with short-cropped blond hair walked through the door of her penthouse tossing her coat on the sofa as she walked while a young woman with short dark hair followed her. There were both wearing sweats and it was clear they had both just come from a workout.

The older woman was called Amanda, an Immortal born over 1200 years. Her younger companion was an Immortal as well although not nearly as old Amanda. Her name was Venus and her adopted father was one of Amanda's oldest friends.

Amanda walked to the kitchen and got two bottles of water from the refrigerator and tossed one to Venus. "You okay V? You've been quiet all morning."

If fact Venus had been quiet since she showed up at Amanda's door two days ago. Of course she'd told her old friend that she was merely in town for a visit, but Amanda knew her well enough to know that there was something else going on, something that V wasn't quite ready to talk about.

"I'm fine." V lied as she drank her water.

Amanda came around and sat on the barstool next to her. "No you're not. What's wrong?"

V looked at Amanda who could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "I served Jasper with divorce papers."

V had gotten married several years ago to an Australian businessman and Amanda had met her husband once or twice since then and he seemed like a decent man. She didn't really know him all that well, but it was plain to her just how much he loved V and how much V loved him.

"Oh honey, are you sure? There's no way you two can work this out?"

V sighed. "That's just it, I'm sure we could. I don't doubt that he loves me Amanda that's the problem. He loves me so much that he thinks he has to protect me." V got up. "Jasper thinks just because were married that it's his job now to save me. He's just unwilling or unable to understand that he can't help me. I've told him more than once that I'm a big girl and I've been around long enough to know how to take care of myself but he's so afraid of losing me that he's going after Immortals who challenge me himself."

Amanda groaned. "Why do all the good ones always have to have overdeveloped hero complexes?"

"I don't know. It's sweet and I love him for it, but it's going to get him killed and can't live with that. So I'm doing the only thing I can do. Walk away."

"I wish I could tell everything will work out." Amanda put her arm around her and the two women sat in silence for several moments before Amanda got up. "Well enough with this being depressingly girly." V chuckled. "I'm going to have the bath."

She walked over and had barely touched the door to her bedroom when it was burst open from the inside. As she fell to floor three black clad figures in hoods and masks rushed out.

"Amanda!" V cried as she rushed to her friend's aid. She tried to grab one of the fleeing figures but it raised a thin wooded stick and she was surrounded by a green mist and was suddenly flung backward into the wall.

Amanda jumped to her feet and grabbed the arm of the… the thing… that attacked V and spun it around as she did she noticed a mark on the thing's forearm. "What the hell?" As she stared at the mark the stranger hit her in the head with its free hand. As stumbled backward she saw the robed figure was holding something very dear to her in its hand. "My crystal!"

She tried to snatch it but another of the intruders raised its hand and she went flying back toward V who caught her. By the time the two of them had steadied themselves they heard three very loud pops and the mysterious intruders disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" V asked. "Who the hell were those jokers?"

"Death Eaters" Amanda whispered.

"Death Eaters?" V was confused for moment before she remembered a story her father had told a decade or so earlier. "Wizards? What the hell are they doing out of their Enclave?"

"Running amok." Amanda spat. "Again."

"What do they want with you?"

"They wanted my pendent, the one Rebecca gave me."

"Why would they want your crystal necklace?"

"It's not just a necklace, remember? It's a piece of something else. If they wanted it that means they have…" She held her face in her hands. "Oh my God."

V was about to go to her, but Amanda quickly composed herself and sprinted toward the door grabbing her coat and sword along the way. "Where are you going?"

"To tell an old friend about what's happened." Amanda answered. "Stay here!" She added as the door closed.

more to come…


End file.
